In many applications, one section of pipe is joined to another section of pipe, and thereafter the pipe is subjected to high pressure fluid within the pipe. Often, the joint must be taken apart for various evolutions and then made up again to carry the high pressure fluid. In each instance, it is desirable to verify that the joint is properly sealed and will carry the pressure without leakage.
For example, the oil well service industry offers a number of opportunities wherein joints of pipe are made up and broken down, thereafter requiring verification that the pipe joints will hold an operating pressure. In particular, tools for cleaning, measuring, stimulating, logging, or perforating are installed in a section of tube, referred to as a “lubricator” in the industry. The lubricator is positioned above a closed valve or blowout preventer. The entire lubricator assembly is then filled with a suitable fluid and pressure tested to the anticipated maximum pressure to be encountered in operation. In practice, the tools are introduced into the well many times, requiring filling the lubricator to repeat the testing procedure.
These operations require the use of a test fluid that is compatible with operations to follow the pressure test. Otherwise, the operations will be contaminated with incompatible fluid. Also, since the entire lubricator must be filled with the test fluid, unnecessarily large quantities of test fluid are required.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method whereby the newly remade joint may be pressure tested using any convenient fluid and using a minimum of this fluid. The present invention is directed to filling this need in the art.